Voice Of Action
by Alynx
Summary: Enquanto um representava o silêncio das ações, o outro representava a voz do nada. E separados eles saberiam que estavam presentes, através do reflexo do espelho.


Para o Challenge da Nova Geração do Fórum 6V.

* * *

"Olha lá."

Ainda submersa em seu próprio diálogo com Albus, ela estava pouco se importando com quem o seu pai acabara de apontar com o queixo. Quando todos os outros se desligaram da nova informação, se voltando novamente para as suas devidas conversas sobre o castelo, algo chamou a sua atenção no meio daquele amontuado de pessoas andando por trás das neblinas das locomotivas. Ela desviou sua atenção.

E piscou.

Havia alguém engolido pela neblina nova. Ele tinha um pescoço aparentemente longo e pálido. Só que aquilo era perceptível pelo fato de que ele estava tentando esticá-lo. Ela não tinha noção de para que fim poderia ser aquele, mas não era uma questão pela qual ela estava curiosa. Toda a sua atenção estava voltada para saber quem era aquele alguém. Imitando-o, ela esticou seu próprio pescoço.

Tinha esperanças de que a neblina não interferisse quando ela alcançasse alguma altura.

"…vovô Weasley nunca a perdoaria caso você se casasse com um sangue-puro." Conseguiu ouvir a fala do seu pai totalmente pela metade. Direcionou os olhos para os próprios azuis do seu pai.

O olhar dela demonstrava pura confusão. Ela fitou os olhos de Albus, procurando respostas neles.

"Ele estava falando sobre você não se envolver muito com Scorpius Malfoy. Você sabe, aquele que é o filho do Draco Malfoy. Os nossos avós têm uma velha richa com eles."

O seu olhar se alíviou quando ela compreendeu. "Oh, sim. Obrigada pela grande informação."

Voltou à encarar o menino curioso. Ele parecia ter abaixado o seu pescoço, perdido a curiosidade pelo seu objeto de observação. E ela ainda não estava se importando com ele. Apenas tinha descoberto, de modo rápido, que ele virara o seu próprio objeto de observação. Daquele modo, ela ainda esticou seu pescoço na direção do garoto. Ele estava virado na direção de um homem alto que trajava vestes escuras e mantinha os cabelos loiro-platinados para trás. Ela descobriu que aquele era o pai do menino.

E descobriu ainda que os dois aparentavam ser indênticos quando o menino se voltou para ela.

Mesmo através da neblina quase-dissipada, ela conseguiu ver tão bem os olhos dele quanto veria caso ele estivesse à apenas um palmo de distância dela. Rose já vira muitas fotografias velhas de Draco. Rose nunca tinha visto uma fotografia sequer da esposa dele. Ela era desconhecida para a menina.

Porém, quando ela encarou os olhos azul-turquesa ela teve certeza de que ele não era nada igual ao olho do pai do menino. Os olhos de Draco pareciam tão acizentados quanto era possível. Tinha de ser da mãe do mesmo, independente da aparência dela. Ou poderia ser uma junção dos dois, não sabia.

Aquela fora a primeira vez que Rose encarou os olhos de Scorpius.

* * *

Todas as probabilidades de encontrar alguém dentro de um castelo gigantesco era uma dentro de um milhão. Ela não fazia a mínima idéia de onde tinha surgido tanta curiosidade. Tanto interesse naquilo. Ela fazia de conta que era apenas pelo fato de que ele era fruto de o relacionamento de um ex-Comensal, aqueles seguidores do grande vilão. Claro que aquilo parecia mais história para dormir, e ela não ligava.

Era apenas uma justificativa para o seu súbito interesse. Enquanto continuasse assim, valeria.

Ele não estava junto com ela na Grifinória. Era claro que ela não fazia a mínima idéia de que para que casa a mãe do menino havia sido mandada, quando estava no castelo. Ela sabia que o pai do mesmo fora para a Sonserina. E que ele tinha ido para aquela casa também. E que seu primo também fora.

Ela caminhou à passos largos e rápidos para as masmorras do castelo. Agora seria a sua primeira aula de Poções do ano. Ela tinha ouvido falar aos montes da professora. Ela não concordava com nada, e muito menos opinava sobre alguém que nunca sequer tinha visto na sua vida. Não estava se apressando na direção da sala de aula apenas para vê-la, estava apressada para a possível aula com a Sonserina.

Quando colocou os seus pés dentro da sala quase gélida, ela primeiramente encarou os olhos de cor quase violeta da mulher. Ela tinha o olhar quase rígido. Quase igual ao da diretora McGonagall. Mas, através do olhar da diretora era possível enxergar a bondade abundante. E lá era apenas a rigidez e nada depois dela. Aquilo não era algo assustador demais para alguém sentir medo dela.

Ela não encontrou nenhuma razão aparente para justificar o medo que os seus colegas sentiam.

Depois de se ajeitar silenciosamente na sua carteira, ela fitou o restante do rosto dela. Tinha uma pele quase pálida e de uma aparência realmente cuidada. Ela tinha cabelos negros, cortados bem ao final do seu pescoço. O pescoço que estava quase escondido pelas vestes igualmente arroxeadas.

Nada escondia a sua idade. Ela era nova e aquilo era tão notável quanto o frio das masmorras.

"Um bom dia, Professora Parkinson." Rose a cumprimentou, depois de segundos sem fazê-lo. Ela se envergonhou por ter percebido a tamanha falta de educação que aquilo representava.

Sentiu as suas orelhas corarem quando a mulher virou o seu olhar para ela. Até então, o olhar da mulher estava direcionado para um lugar que Rose ainda não havia olhado. Ela sentiu a curiosidade vindo de novo. Mas, não ousou desviar o seu olhar do olhar da professora. Mesmo estando corada.

Ela acenou curtamente com a cabeça. "Bom dia, Srta. Weasley." E submerguiu nos pergaminhos que estavam por cima da sua mesa. Era a primeira semana de aula, e eles estavam aos montes.

Aliviada por não ela não ter comentado por sua falta de educação momentânea, e surpresa pelo tom de voz da professora não estar coberto por uma repulsa que os seus pais diziam comum, ela soltou um suspiro nada ruídoso. Virando o seu olhar para a fileira ao lado, a sua surpresa foi ainda mais forte.

Havia algum aluno além dela na sala de Poções. Aquilo não seria nenhuma surpresa, com certeza ela não esperava ser a primeira à entrar em todas as salas de aula. Todos os dias. Mas, toda a surpresa, se devia ao fato de que ela viu aqueles olhos azul-turquesa voltados para ela novamente. Ela reconheceu aqueles olhos imediatamente. Talvez por seu coração ter batido mais aceleradamente com eles.

Julgou aquela reação do seu corpo apenas fruto da emoção de ter encontrado o que procurava. E finalmente descobriu e aceitou o fato de que ela passara toda a sua semana buscando por Scorpius.

* * *

O sol parava bem ao meio do céu azulado. Ele dava mais cor à todo o ambiente. Ele deixava toda a grama daquele jardim ainda mais verde do que ela realmente era. O céu era tão mágico quanto todo o castelo. E aquela magia já estava começando à se tornar tão comum para ela. Fazia parte de sua vida.

Era sábado. O primeiro sábado do seu segundo ano.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre os seus joelhos ossudos e branquelos. Encarou os olhos verdes do seu primo e aguardou por uma explicação vinda do mesmo. De novo, ela saciava sua curiosidade.

"Então..." Impaciência. Era algo comum para qualquer pré-adolescente. "Eu ainda estou aqui, Al. Eu gostaria de saber o que o Chapéu falou quando você foi mandado para a Sonserina e tudo."

"Eu sei. Eu só tinha vontade de mostrar para o meu irmão que eu poderia ficar bem na Sonserina do jeito que papai havia me dito. E descobri que aqui não é como todos diziam."

Os olhos dela brilharam diante à declaração. "Al, você sabe que têm que ter muita coragem para fazer isso, não é? Você poderia ter vindo para a Grifinória tanto quanto foi para a Sonserina."

"É claro que eu sei, Rosie. Obrigado pela parte da coragem, de qualquer maneira. Eu ainda estou muito bem aqui na Sonserina. Só fico mal por saber que não é nada comum."

"E daí? Você não precisa ser _igual_ à todos os outros para ser _bom_ também. É isso. É como nossa prima Victoire na Lufa-Lufa. Ela é uma Weasley como eu e você também. E não está na Grifinória."

Ele encolheu os seus ombros. "Eu não estou na Lufa-Lufa. Estou na Sonserina."

Rose sentiu as suas orelhas ficarem mais quentes e vermelhas. Aquele era um sinal de que o seu grau de raiva havia aumentado do nada para o quase máximo. "Diga, qual é a diferença entre as duas? É só por quê na Sonserina teve bruxos desencaminhados? Sinceramente Albus, eu esperava isso vindo de... sei lá, qualquer pessoa. Qualquer pessoa mesmo. Menos de você, falando da sua própria casa."

Quando Albus abriu a boca para responder sua prima, fora cortado por alguém. "Você está quase parecendo que está defendendo a sua própria casa. Fala como se fosse uma verdadeira Sonserina."

Ela virou para trás como um vulcão, rápido e muito próxima de explodir. Porém, quando encarou os olhos azul-turquesa conhecidos toda a raiva dela pareceu evaporar do seu corpo. Não havia nada lá. E ela quase pôde sentir os seus músculos começando à petrificar. Como se alguém tivesse lançando algum feitiço para cima dela. Petrificada e sendo assim, vulnerável demais à qualquer coisa.

Tão vulnerável que a primeira coisa que se apossou do seu corpo foi a emoção desconhecida que fez o seu coração bater descompassadamente. E ela simplesmente odiava aquela sensação que surgia. E apenas porque ela surgia todas as benditas vezes que ela encarava aqueles olhos. Droga.

"Albus." Ouviu o menino chamar o seu primo ao lado. Ela quase se esqueceu que ele estava lá, ao lado dela ainda. E vendo aquela cena. "Eu nunca soube que era tão feio para sua prima se assustar."

"Eu estava dizendo para você, Scorpius. Por qual motivo mais o espelho do banheiro se quebraria quando você encarou o seu reflexo no mesmo?" Ouviu a voz do seu primo respondendo-o.

"Há há." Ele quase riu, sem nenhum pingo de divertimento na sua voz. "Eu acho que foi pelo fato de que você estava atrás de mim na hora, e minha beleza não se sobressaiu à sua feiúra."

Ambos riram. E ela notou que deveria ter notado há tempos que os dois eram bons amigos.

E acabou notando que deveria ter parado de encará-lo. Ao perceber aquilo, ela corou fortemente. Sentiu todo o rosto corando. Aquilo era algo que poucos conseguiam fazer. Geralmente ela corava apenas nas suas orelhas, algo que havia puxado do seu pai, juntamente com seus cabelos vermelhos e os olhos azuis. Ela quase nunca corou tanto na sua vida. Scorpius entrou na lista das raridades sem querer.

"Malfoy." Foi tudo que ela conseguiu pronunciar, em um tom de cumprimento

"Estava mais do que na hora de você acordar, Weasley." Ele deu um sorriso. Ela não soube se era para ela ou para a sua própria piada, e aquilo não parecia mais importar.

Ele havia sorrido. O primeiro sorriso que ela vira. Incoscientemente, ela o correspondeu.

* * *

Ela colocou o seu livro de Transfiguração do terceiro ano por cima da mesa. Estava quase no final daquele ano letivo e muito perto das suas provas. Ela já tinha lido aquele livro e relido várias vezes. Fazia aquilo apenas quando estava no tédio, o que acontecia com muita frequência. Ela tinha amor pela leitura, e apenas por causa daquilo ela passava algumas poucas horas do seu dia dentro da biblioteca.

Não que ela tivesse realmente adquirido o hábito de sua mãe. Memo que ela tenha tentado fazer com que Rose o fizesse. Ela gostava de estudar e dava valor para aquilo, mas tinha de admitir que nunca seria como sua mãe. Tão amante das regras. Sua mãe tentou implantar aquilo nela também, à princípio. Ela até tinha a nova versão do livro _Hogwarts, Uma História_ onde também falava sobre a Batalha. Rose o leu e achou interessante o modo que a guerra foi descrita, mas nada muito fanático.

Naquele três anos que permaneceu no castelo, Rose se deu muito bem em todos os exames. Ela por vezes foi considerada uma das melhores alunas de todo o castelo, o que encheu os seus pais de puro orgulho. Entretanto, para o seu posto havia uma disputa enorme entre ela e Scorpius. Ótimos alunos.

Não que os dois estivessem realmente querendo aquele maravilhoso posto. Ou melhor, ela sabia sobre si e apenas aquilo. Quanto à ele, tudo que ela tinha eram milhões de suspeitas.

A única confirmação que tivera foi de um pensamento que passou em sua mente quando estava encarando os olhos dele, na primeira vez que fora a Plataforma ¾. Ela sabia que ele pudia parecer muito com o seu pai na aparência. Entretanto, Scorpius não era indêntico à ele na personalidade.

Ele teria um grau elevado de desprezo por Rose caso fosse. Ela não era sangue-puro. Sua mãe era uma nascida trouxa, junto com um sangue-puro. Ela tinha no seu sangue uma grande mistura.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos encaracolados. Sua mão se perdeu por dentro dos seus fios.

Ela odiava quando _aquilo_ começava de novo. Não importava em qual assunto estivesse pensando, não importava nada. Sua mente doentia sempre conseguia relacioná-lo à Scorpius Malfoy.

"Olá, Weasley." Ela conseguiu até mesmo ouvir a voz do sujeito. Aquilo significava que sua mente estava com uma doença tão avançada que conseguia criar ilusões que pareciam ser reais demais.

Tão reais que quando ela se virou, pôde encarar os olhos azul-turquesa conhecidos. Quase riu por sua mente ser tão infantil daquela maneira. Imagine... por quê diabos ela estaria fazendo aquilo?

Ela passou o verão todo tentando descobrir e nunca conseguiu fazê-lo. Era complexo demais.

"Weasley? Você está bem hoje?" O olhar dele parecia ter mudado direto para o preocupado agora e ela percebeu finalmente que, aquilo _não era_ apenas uma ilusão.

Ele estava na sua frente. Encarando-a. E preocupado com a sua condição física. Imaginou que ele deveria estar começando à se preocupar com a sua sanidade mental, também. Ela própria deveria.

"Desculpe-me... eu estava um pouco distraída com os meus próprios pensamentos." Aquilo não era todo mentira. Ela simplesmente tinha ocultado uma certa parte da crua verdade.

Scorpius balançou seus ombros quase distraídamente. "Tudo bem. Isso me fez perceber algo que eu estava reparando há algum tempo. É sobre você." Disse, enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.

Ela se virou para ele, uma sobrancelha arqueada em sinal de confusão.

"Do que está falando?" Perguntou. Incapaz de esconder seu misto de confusão e curiosidade. Ela sempre estava curiosa para saber de algo. Ela sempre queria saber muito mais do que já sabia.

"O seu nome é Rose, como rosas. Seria muita coincidência se você cheirasse como uma, não é?"

Ela acenou de modo positivo com a cabeça. "Obviamente."

"O engraçado é que com você isso acontece também. Como se você tivesse esse cheiro desde que você nasceu e sua mãe tivesse colocado esse nome em você só por causa disso."

"Sério? Eu sempre acreditei que minha mãe colocou porque as minhas cobertas eram rosa."

Ele riu. "Assim, todo mundo teria o nome de Rose. Igual à você. Mas, mesmo sendo tão comum e todo mundo conhecendo, acho que você é uma das poucas aqui."

"Ahã..."

"E uma das poucas que também cheira à rosas."

Ela não se importava.

O mais importante era o fato que Scorpius havia percebido aquilo.

* * *

O vento soprou tão fortemente que os seus cabelos encaracolados soltaram-se do prendendor, indo diretamente para as suas costas. Eles voaram com cada passo que ela deu para longe do castelo.

Ela se escondeu por trás de uma árvore próxima do lugar onde estaria localizada a plantação de abóboras conhecida de Hagrid. Ele as plantava para quando o dia das bruxas chegasse. Como aquele era o dia das bruxas, as abóboras colhidas para aquele seriam replantadas no dia seguinte à aquele. E aquele não era apenas o dia das bruxas. Era o seu aniversário de quatorze anos também.

E era justamente aquilo que estava a deixando tão triste. Era o seu aniversário. E parecia que os diversos acontecimentos abomináveis estavam programados para o dia que deveria ser alegre.

Colocou a sua cabeça no tronco da árvore. Sabia que qualquer um poderia encontrá-la lá. Aquele era um local fácil de ser localizado. Mas, quem iria perder o seu tempo correndo atrás dela?

Ela sabia que ninguém. Albus não sabia daquilo. Ele estava submerso demais na pequena festa. Ele também estava ao lado da namorada que havia arrumado naquele ano. Não que ela sentisse ciúmes dele com a sua namorada. Ela tinha o seu grau de possessividade quando se tratavam das pessoas, mas aquilo era besteira. Os dois eram irmãos e ela sabia que ele não iria abandoná-la.

Naquela hora, ela própria escolheu ser abandonada. Aquela única pessoa que ela aceitaria junto com ela, não perderia a festa para seguí-la. Talvez ele pouco se importasse com o bem-estar de Rose.

De alguma forma, pensar naquilo fez com que a intensidade de suas lágrimas aumentassem. Ela não entendeu o por quê daquilo e nem gostaria de saber, de alguma forma. Algo lhe dizia que ela iria se espantar caso soubesse. E com certeza ela não precisava de mais surpresas para o seu dia.

Não que tudo que tivesse acontecido naquele dia fosse uma surpresa. Não era surpresa que todos os garotos a acham feia. Não haviam excessões e Albus era um rapaz bom demais para dizer a verdade, sabendo que aquilo iria magoá-la profundamente. Por mais que ela não demonstrasse sua tristeza.

Rose era o tipo de pessoa que nunca aparentava ter falhas. Ou fraquezas. Ela sempre parecia tão forte e inabalável para todo o mundo, que ninguém poderia imaginar que ela choraria por aquilo. Tinha a certeza de que ninguém acreditaria caso soubessem que estava chorando por terem a chamado de feia.

Ela sempre parecia estar de bem com a vida. Tão carismática e sorridente quanto era possível. E era aquilo que criava ilusões de ser perfeita. Não na sua aparência, era claro. Mas... _perfeita_.

"Nunca achei que viveria para vê-la chorando." Era ouviu justamente a voz que gostaria de ouvir naquele momento. Ela não cometeu o erro de imaginar que estava imaginando, mas quase o fez.

Balançou os ombros, depois de passar as costas da mão pelas lágrimas. "Sou humana, não é?"

O dito cujo se sentou ao lado dela. Ela não viu. Ela sentiu. "Você só não parece ser humana. Você aparenta ser tão..." Ele não continuou. Ela se virou para ele, tentando incentivá-lo à continuar.

"Tão o quê? Tão feia que não pareço ser nada humana..." Aquilo soaria como uma brincadeira, se a voz dela não vinhesse coberta pelas mágoas passadas e pela tristeza profunda.

"Não." Ele negou. "Você não pode colocar palavras na minha boca. Eu não disse isso."

Ela desviou o olhar dos olhos azul-turquesa de novo. "Mas você pensou. Qualquer um pensaria. É a mais pura verdade. Eu estou sem esperanças de encontrar alguém que não me ache ridícula."

"Isso é até uma piada! Eu não entendo... eu não entendo como você não consegue ver o que está na sua frente. Eu não entendo. É só você se olhar no espelho."

"Para quê?" Ela contestou, sua voz embargada pelas lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. "Para que ele se quebre em mil pedacinhos como deveria acontecer? Para que eu chore de novo?"

Scorpius segurou o queixo dela, e o choque foi tanto que ela parou de chorar quase de imediato. Ela piscou uma vez. Duas. Ele apontou com seu queixo finíssimo para o lado. "Olhe. Diga o que você vê."

Ela desviou o olhar para o espelho que se encontrava na mão esquerda dele. "Uma idiota com os olhos vermelhos e os cabelos desgrenhados." Ela respondeu, brincando por trás de uma verdade.

Apesar de ter sorrido com os seus lábios finos, os olhos de Scorpius continuaram sérios.

"É porque você não está vendo do modo que eu estou." Ele disse, misteriosamente. "Eu vejo aqui uma garota de cabelos ruivos que estão um pouco bagunçados e ainda sim continuam muito bonitos. Eu diria que os seus cabelos são os mais vermelhos que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, Weasley. E diria que vermelho é a minha cor predileta. Junto com o azul. E os seus olhos são azuis. E parece que ficaram mais azuis ainda estando avermelhados do jeito que eles estão. Eu estou vendo você ali. E você _é_ bonita."

Com o queixo caído e os olhos quase arregalados, ela ousou desviar seus olhos para os dele. Os olhos azuis mostravam tanta certeza que ela foi incapaz de contestar aquilo.

Aquele se tornou um aniversário memorável. O melhor aniversário que ela já tivera em toda sua vida. Não apenas porque Scorpius fora o primeiro que a disse que ela era bonita, excluindo seu pai. Ele largou o castelo e todos os seus amigos apenas para seguí-la naquele lugar. Ele fizera aquilo.

"Obrigada."

Ele suspendeu uma de suas sobrancelhas claríssimas. "Pelo quê? Por te mostrar a verdade?"

"Não apenas por causa disso... obrigada por aparecer aqui."

Ele sorriu e apertou o ombro dela de modo desajeitado. Ela entendeu aquilo como um modo de dizer que ele sempre estaria lá quando ela precisasse. Ela conseguiu sentir a segurança necessitada.

* * *

Ela puxou ainda mais a toca que cobria os seus cabelos, quando viu a neve começando à cair.

Ela nunca havia gostado de neve na sua vida. Neve significava o inverno. Neve significava inverno e o inverno significava o fim do verão. Verão era a estação que ela preferia, sol era o que ela gostava. Ela julgava o inverno como frio e desanimador. E ela sempre odiou qualquer coisa que fosse assim.

De alguma maneira, agora a sua opinião sobre o inverno parecia ter mudado. Olhava para a neve e conseguia imaginar que aquela poderia ser a pele dele. Era branca. Mas, ele nunca havia tocado-o para saber se era quente ou fria como a neve. Caso ela fosse fria, sabia que pensaria diferente sobre a neve.

Era daquela maneira que funcionavam as coisas que eram parecidas com Scorpius. Ela passava à amá-las caso as odiasse antes de conhecê-lo. E se já as amava, as adorava perdidamente depois.

"Eu acho que a toca está ficando menor do que a sua cabeça." Ela se deparou com a voz divertida e zombeteira dele, aquela que virara uma rotina agora.

"É só impressão minha ou você está me chamando de cabeçuda, senhor Scorpius Malfoy?" O seu tom era de falso aborrecimento. Ela nunca tinha conseguido se aborrecer de fato com ele.

"Imagine." Irônia. Era algo constante quando você o conhecia direito. E Rose se alegrou quando percebeu que ela finalmente estava onde gostaria de estar, sendo uma grande amiga dele.

Ela deveria estar satisfeita por ser _só_ aquilo?

"Eu acho que você deveria ajeitar a sua toca desse modo..." Ele se aproximou dela e arrancou a toca mal ajeitada de cima de seus cabelos. Puxando-os mais para cima, o enfiou todo dentro da toca.

Deu de cara com uma Rose absurdamente vermelha quando terminou seu trabalho.

"Eu acho que você deveria correr." Ela o aconselhou, por trás dos dentes. Sentindo o seu sangue ferver, ela viu as sobrancelhas pálidas do rapaz sumindo por dentro de sua toca azulada.

"Se você está afim de afundar tentando me pegar, quem sou eu para contestar?" Ele sorriu antes de correr agilmente pela neve branca. Corria tão rápido que mal dava tempo de afundar ao chão.

Quando ela se deu conta de que deveria seguí-lo e não observá-lo, ela começou à se mover pela neve. E foi totalmente sem sucesso na sua tentativa. Os seus pés afundaram por um monte de neve, de modo que apenas as coxas dela estavam vísiveis. Ela se apoiou na neve e tentou se levantar. Em vão.

Desistiu, bufando e colocando o queixo por cima do braço apoiado na neve.

"Eu não disse que você iria afundar?" Scorpius surgiu ao seu lado. Ele, que tinha dez centímetros de altura à mais do que ela, parecia ainda mais alto agora que ela era quase uma anã de jardim.

Ela se sentiu quase miserável quando ele a fitou de baixo para cima. Quando ele percebeu aquilo, se abaixou ao lado dela. Mantendo apenas uma pequena diferença de altura entre os dois.

"Eu acho que você deveria me ajudar à levantar, não se abaixar ao meu lado."

"Ok. Você não precisa dar um ataque." Ele se levantou e esticou a mão para ajudá-la a fazê-lo.

Quando as duas mãos se tocaram, a diferença de tamanho era notável. Entretanto, ela não ligou para aquilo. Toda a sua atenção atenção estava centrada em como a mão dele era quente.

_Quente_. Mesmo que os dois estivessem caídos no meio da neve, ele se mantinha quente.

* * *

Sozinha dentro da sala comunal da Grifinória, ela largou o seu pergaminho em cima da mesa. Ela não conseguiria terminar os seus relatórios de Monitoria nunca, daquela maneira. Era impossível.

Jogou sua cabeça para trás, enconstando-a na poltrona em que estava sentada.

Era muito difícil continuar daquela maneira quando tudo que havia na sua mente era Scorpius. E, de alguma maneira, algo dentro de si dizia que era tudo aquilo que estava lá por tempos.

Apenas ela quem não tinha percebido.

Ela se preocupou, perguntando-se se havia deixado algo transparecer para todos os outros. Todas as outras pessoas, menos para si própria. Ela não fazia a mínima noção daquilo.

Tudo que ela sabia era que há anos atrás ele tinha entrado na sua vida sem perceber. E ele tinha a ocupado por inteiro, o que era ainda mais preocupante do que o resto.

Dentro da sua casa, ninguém sabia das suas relações de amizade com ele. Todo mundo sabia que Scorpius era sim um grande amigo de Albus. E ela imaginava que alguém deveria ter pensado que ela até se aproximaria mais um pouco dele por causa de ser amigo do melhor amigo. Mas, ninguém sabia.

Muito menos ela própria sabia desde quando havia virado realmente amiga dele. Imaginou que, de alguma forma isso aconteceu depois do seu terceiro ano. Há três anos atrás.

E muito antes disso ela já estava planejando o dia em que viraria. Ela desejava aquilo. Claro que, era um desejo tão secreto que nem ela própria havia descoberto de cara. Demorou anos.

Antigamente virar amiga dele era tudo que ela estava querendo. Porque qualquer outro contato, qualquer outro tipo de relação entre eles dois e até mesmo a amizade, parecia improvável de acontecer. Quando aquilo se tornou possível e finalmente deixou de ser apenas um sonho secreto, ela percebeu.

Percebeu que aquilo não era _tudo_ que ela queria. Que aquilo não tinha a satisfeito totalmente. Ela ainda pedia por mais. O seu corpo pedia por mais. O seu próprio coração pedia por mais.

Por quê? Por quê o seu coração parecia tão envolvido naquilo que era apenas curiosidade?

Era aquele o ponto que ela precisava descobrir. Era aquele o ponto que ela tentou e tentou pelos quatro anos desvendar. E tudo foi em vão, e nada duradouro, porque ela sempre desistiu. Esqueceu.

E aquilo voltava no ano seguinte. Aquilo voltava e ia embora justamente por causa dele.

Com sua pena caíndo ao chão e com ela o seu queixo, Rose descobriu o que demorou todo aquele tempo para ver. Era como Scorpius havia dito no ano anterior. Estava tão óbvio.

Ela tirou um espelho pequenino de dentro das suas vestes e olhou para o reflexo do mesmo. Ela não se viu ali refletida. Em vez de ver a si própria, ela o viu. Viu os olhos azuis de Scorpius. Viu sua pele tão branca e bonita quando a neve que caía pela janela. Ela estava vendo-o.

Ela entendeu o motivo de vê-lo em todo o lugar que olhava. E quando não o via de cara, buscava ele e o encontrava em cada mínima coisa de alguma forma. Entendeu porque na sua mente só havia ele, porque era ele quem ela via quando olhava para o lado ou para qualquer direção. Porque o seu coração o desejava cada vez mais e apenas se sentia bem quando ele estava ao seu lado.

Porque era ele. Tudo era ele. Tudo se resumia à Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Ela não mantinha o costume de roubar o Mapa do Maroto que Albus guardava com sua vida. Não tinha o costume de invadir salas comunais alheias só para fazê-lo. Entretanto, ela não considerava em si uma invasão quando o próprio Albus quem havia dito a senha para ela entrar lá dentro.

Talvez fosse uma invasão se alguém pensasse pelo lado que Albus estava preso no teto por algum feitiço e que ela o torturaria caso ele não dissesse o que ela queria saber. Como ela sabia que ele acharia uma maneira de se livrar daquele feitiço, teve que trabalhar o mais rápido do que já fora em sua vida.

Com o Mapa na sua mão e localizando justamente quem ela queria localizar, ela voou pra o lugar que estava sendo mostrado no Mapa, ainda tentando buscar uma justificativa para ter feito aquilo. Claro que ela só tinha o feito porque Albus não fazia noção da localização do seu melhor amigo.

Vendo que parecia uma boa justificativa, ela parou de buscar alguma. Voltou sua atenção para os seus pés, que agora corriam na direção da Torre de Astronomia. Local onde se encontrava Scorpius.

Depois de correr tão rápido como uma flecha pela escada que dava na Torre, ela abriu a porta da mesma quase ofegante. Apoiou as suas mãos nos joelhos ossudos enquanto Scorpius encarava o nada.

E de novo ela desejou ver os olhos azul-turquesa que participaram da vida dela.

"Eu achei que você nunca viria para cá." Ele admitiu para ela, em uma forma de dizer que estava a esperando desde o começo. Que era ela quem ele estava querendo ver.

Ela balançou sua cabeça levemente, se odiando por se iludir de tal maneira. Era idiotice demais e não haviam motivos para fazê-lo. Ela era boba. E tudo aquilo acontecia dentro da sua própria cabeça.

Quando a sua boca se abriu na esperança de sair algo confortante de lá, nada chegou. Ela ficou parada no meio da Torre de Astronomia, fitando os cabelos loiros dele e esperando que algo aparecesse. Descobriu que nunca fora muito boas com a sua escolha de palavras e não seria nada bom fazê-las.

Atravessando a Torre com seus passos longos, ela esticou a mão e segurou o ombro de Scorpius, virando-o e fazendo o rapaz virar junto com o mesmo. Quando os dois olhos se ligaram, ela o abraçou.

Desde que havia tocado a mão de Scorpius no ano anterior, ela imaginava se todo o corpo dele era tão quente quanto estava sua própria mão. Se aquilo era apenas algo momentâneo. Era curisidade, curiosidade que mais tarde descobriu ser proveniente do sentimento que nutria pelo mesmo há anos.

Scorpius de fato era quente. E ele aceitou o abraço tão bem quanto ela aceitou o simples aperto no ombro que ganhou dele em seu quarto ano. Ele envolveu os seus braços longos e magros por volta da cintura dela, de modo que ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de ser um pouco mais alta.

Ela queria alcançar os cabelos dele. Mas, aquilo parecia um trabalho que seria apenas possível se ele resolvesse carregá-la e com certeza ele não o faria naquele momento. Não mesmo.

"Eu sinto muito pelo seu pai. Eu sei que ele sempre foi distante na sua vida... eu... sinto muito." Sua linha de pensamento se perdeu quando seu nariz atingiu pescoço pálido dele.

_Canela_.

Ele cheirava à pura canela.

Ela esticou suas mãos para os ombros dele e se desvencilhou do abraço. Não queria fazê-lo, mas se descontrolaria se continuasse com aquilo. Ela não pudia perder a cabeça, não era certo.

Encarou os seus olhos azuis e esperou transformar a mensagem que ele próprio passara no seu quarto ano. Tinha esperanças de que ela surtisse o efeito desejado e que ele sentisse alguma segurança.

Ou que ele soubesse que poderia contar com ela, pelo menos.

"Não importa o que aconteça. Não importa. Eu vou estar aqui."

* * *

Era ainda cedo quando Rose adentrou o quarto de Scorpius. Ela quase agradeceu por ele também ter optado ficar separado do restante dos alunos da sua casa, ela não conseguiria se ver sozinha lá. Toda a sua vida ela odiou a solidão. E seria abominável passar todo o seu ano presa sozinha.

Tudo aquilo só era possível pelo fato de que ambos tinham virado Monitores-Chefes. Não sabia se aquilo era apenas uma coincidência da vida. Ela continuava agradecendo por ela ter acontecido toda vez. E tinha a séria impressão de que não pararia tão cedo de agradecer por aquilo ter acontecido.

"Com certeza você tem que ver minha nova técnica de pinturas." Ela foi recebida com aquilo, logo depois de fechar a porta do quarto do rapaz. Olhou para os lados e o localizou perto da janela.

Os cabelos dele se encontravam levemente bagunçados pelo vento que batia. Os olhos já claros dele estavam ainda mais bonitos com o sol refletido neles. Ele parecia ainda mais bonito do que era.

"O quê?" Ela se aproximou dele e parou de fazê-lo quando o mesmo levantou a mão direita, em um sinal de que ela deveria parar de andar naquele momento.

Ele virou a tela e ela encarou uma pintura de si própria. Em uma versão mais bonita do que ela julgava que era, e feita com chocolate. Percebeu isso quando viu a mão dele completamente melada.

"Eu não sou assim."

"Lembra de quando eu te disse que você não se via do modo que eu te via?" Ela acenou. "Bom... essa é a maneira que eu te vejo. Tirando a parte que você é de chocolate, claro."

Ela sorriu. "Eu sempre soube que você tinha sérios problemas de visão. Agora tenho certeza." Ela se sentia elogiada por ele vê-la de um jeito diferente de que todos os outros a viam.

"Acho que você acabou de se dar conta que eu te vejo _diferente_. Eu sempre te vi diferente do que os outros viam. E agora eu posso dizer que entendo e que você deveria entender que o amor é cego."

"É... ahn..." Ela perdeu sua fala quando assimilou o que ele havia dito. O amor é cego? "O que..."

Ele balançou a cabeça de modo negativo. Levantou sua mão melada de chocolate e segurou uma das mãos dela com a que estava limpa. Com a mão suja, ele desenhou um coração de chocolate ali. Ele não soltou ela quando terminou de fazê-lo. Encarou os olhos de Rose, esperando por algo.

Ela piscou.

Ele puxou a mão dela e a apertou no peito dele, no lugar onde o coração dele estava localizado. Depois que ele a tirou, o desenho do coração que ele havia feito na mão dela estava lá.

"Eu..." Morreu. Sua voz havia morrido no meio da sua garganta e sua declaração de amor muito mal planejada havia morrido junto com ela. Sua coragem grifinória também havia morrido.

Nada.

Ele a puxou pela mão que segurava há tempos e cortou a distância que existia entre os dois.

Os lábios se tocaram.

Ela quebrou o contato e o gelo que havia nos seus músculos faciais. Ela sorriu.

"…amo você." Completou a frase que havia começado minutos atrás com muito custo. Depois da frase que resumia tudo o que ela passou a sua vida sentindo, ele a puxou de volta.

Ela sabia. Enquanto um representava o silêncio das ações, o outro representava a voz do nada. E separados eles saberiam que estavam presentes, através do reflexo do espelho.


End file.
